Maple's Book o' Challenges
by Maplestar of Dawnclan
Summary: A book full of challenges for forums I'm on.
1. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Forum:Bunnyclan**

 **Title of Challenge:Poor Unfortunate Souls**

 **Here you go. My first challenge.**

* * *

Adderpaw tried to do a hunting crouch, but got nearly every part of it wrong. Nothing ever went well for him, and the clan didn't want him as a medicine cat because they thought he would bring more harm than healing. Their leader, Violetstar, had nearly refused to make him an apprentice a half-moon ago. But then somecat from the crowd had called out,"We need to get him out of the camp already!If we don't,there won't even be a camp left!" Adderpaw had accidentally crashed into a few dens as a kit, nearly destroying them. But, Violetstar despised him as much as the rest of the clan did, so she continued with the ceremony.

"Come on Adderpaw,you mouse-brain!Do you not know anything?"Adderpaw's mentor,Stoneclaw,growled. Adderpaw tried to get his hunter's crouch right,but failed once more.

Stoneclaw sighed."It's been half a moon since you were apprenticed and you still can't do a hunter's crouch!"

Adderpaw sighed and tried again. He thought he almost got it right this time, but he heard Stoneclaw grumbling and knew he had gotten something wrong. "It's closer,but close catches no prey,"Stoneclaw muttered. "Alright,come on, it's getting dark. We're going back to camp."

* * *

A few sunrises later, Adderpaw had finally figured out the hunter's crouch. _Maybe things are starting to go my way,_ he thought hopefully. Stoneclaw was taking him hunting today. He hoped he would be able to catch was Greenleaf,so there would be plenty of prey.

After they got ready, they headed out into the forest. At one point, Adderpaw spotted a mouse and stalked up to it,pounced on it, but then,somehow,it got free. A while later he saw a rabbit. He began creeping towards it, but he had hardly gone a tail-length when he stepped on a twig. The rabbit looked up,saw him,and ran off. Fortunately, Stoneclaw was positioned perfectly so it ran right into him. _Well,I guess I helped with that catch._

"Well,you can drive prey towards other cats,"Stoneclaw meowed gruffly,"It's a start."

* * *

Adderpaw got up a moon later,feeling good for himself. He had managed to catch some prey in the last moon, and he had started battle practice. The clan was beginning to be a bit less wary of him,although his mother,his sister,and his mentor were the only ones who truly trusted him. His mother was Gingerfur and his sister was Sunpaw. Sunpaw had joined in a bit of Adderpaw's training,although her mentor, Lilypelt, dispised Adderpaw and thought she would catch his bad luck if she was ever near was used to it though, with the rest of the , Stoneclaw hadn't trusted him to show him the whole territory, because he thought that with Adderpaw's luck, a huge wave would burst from out of the river or that a monster would veer off the Thunderpath. Once he even said something about the possibility of a pack of dogs coming from the Twolegplace. Because of this, they hadalways stayed near the heart of the territory.

Today, they were going to be going to see the whole territory, something Adderpaw had wanted to do for what seemed like moons.

They began padding in the direction of what Adderpaw assumed was the river, from Sunpaw's chattering about the trees and the undergrowth on the way when they became apprentices. Although,no sooner that Adderpaw got to the river, a fox jumped out of the undergrowth and killed him.

* * *

His luck improved in Starclan and he learned everything he would have been taught by Stoneclaw. He was given the warrior name of Adderheart, and became an extremely important cat. He knew his clanmates would beamazed at what he had become in Starclan, and began waiting patiently for his family and friends.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes,I got lazy and decided to kill him. So sue me.**


	2. Not What I Expected

**Forum:Children of the Shadows**

 **Title of Challenge:Not What I Expected**

 **Starting in 3...2...1...GO!**

* * *

"Skybreeze, you're expecting kits. Take it easy and whatever you do, don't get in a border fight," said the medicine cat, Nightsong, to the silver-and-white she-cat. Her eyes lit up and she got to her paws, nodding her thanks to the medicine cat before padding away happily to tell her mate.

"Firefang! Let's go hunting!" She called when she saw her mate. The ginger tabby looked up and nodded, getting up to go to the camp entrance. He could tell by his mate's overly excited nature that she had some sort of news, but wasn't quite sure what.

* * *

Skybreeze crouched, waiting for her mate to drive the rabbit towards her. She saw it nibbling on the grasses about two tail-lengths away. It jerked its head up in the direction of her mate, and suddenly the tom burst from the undergrowth, causing the rabbit to run straight towards the waiting she-cat. She leapt on the unsuspecting rabbit and killed it before it realized it was trapped.

The two had already caught two mice and Skybreeze decided it was a good time to end the hunt and tell her mate she was pregnant.

"So, Firefang, you know I have something to tell you, right?" she mewed, looking up at her mate.

"Yes, of course, what is it?" Firefang asked, excited.

"We're going to have the best kits the clans have ever seen," Skybreeze purred, twining her tail with the ginger tom's.

"You're expecting kits? Oh, Skybreeze, that's wonderful! With my strength and your speed, they really will be the best cats the clans have ever known!" Firefang exclaimed.

* * *

Skybreeze let out a horrifying screech from the nursery. She could feel her kits were coming, and she really didn't care if she woke the whole clan, as long as she got the medicine cat with her. Right after she began her second screech, a black tom appeared at the entrance of the nursery and meowed at her to shut up.

"I'm having kits and it hurts! I will make all the noise I want to!" Skybreeze replied angrily. Nightsong muttered something under his breath and grabbed a stick for her to bite down on.

After much more screeching, and kits being herded to the elder's den, two kits were born. A pale gray tom and a ginger-and-white she-cat. The tom was sickly, however, and Nightsong tells the new mother he may not make it.

"I'm sure that he will make it, but he needs a name in case he doesn't. Get my mate, would you?" she asked the medicine cat. He grumbled something and walked off. Not very long after, Firefang appeared next to his mate.

"They're beautiful," he murmured, looking down at the kits.

"Yes, they are, aren't they? What do you think we should name them?" Skybreeze purred.

"I think Patchkit for the she-cat. Maybe Pebblekit for the tom?" Flamefang meowed.

"Yes, those are wonderful names. Pebblekit and Patchkit," Skybreeze murmured as she drifted off to sleep. Firefang smiled happily and curled around his mate and kits to sleep.

* * *

Firefang was awoken the next morning by Skybreeze's screech in his ear. He jolted awake and stared at his mate, who just sobbed and looked down at Pebblekit.

He was completely still, very obviously dead when compared to his sister, whose chest was rising and falling in rhythm. "My kit...he didn't make it," Skybreeze whispered. Firefang bowed his head, grieving the death of his son as well, just much, much more quietly than his mate.

One of the older kits was sent to tell someone, and before long, Nightsong came and took Pebblekit's body to his den. After a little while, his body was out in the clearing. Both parents went to grieve for their son, leaving Patchkit to suckle with one of the other queens. After Pebblekit was buried, Skybreeze went back to the nursery, determined to raise her daughter better than any other queen could raise any other kit.

* * *

"Patchkit! It's been a whole moon now! When will you open your eyes?" Applekit chirped, looking at the ginger-and-white she-cat.

"Don't rush her. She'll open her eyes when she's ready," cooed Patchkit's mother, Skybreeze. Patchkit made her very best effort, and finally managed to open her eyes. But... she didn't see anything new!

"Oh! Patchkit! You opened your eyes! Now we can go play!" Applekit squeaked.

"But I don't see anything! It's not any different than when my eyes are closed!" Patchkit mewled, worried.

Skybreeze told one of the other kits to get Firefang and Nightsong. The two toms appeared shortly after.

"Oh, she has beautiful blue eyes," Firefang meowed when he saw that her daughter had opened her eyes.

"Yes, but that's not the point! She can't use those eyes! She says she can't see!" Skybreeze wailed. Firefang looked at her, alarmed. Nightsong narrowed his eyes.

"Patchkit, look at me," the black tom meowed. The ginger kit grumbled something but turned in the general direction of Nightsong, though she looked a little too far to one side. Nightsong waved his tail in front of her face, but got no reaction from her. Then he thudded his tail against the ground, which made a noise that Patchkit noticed was very close to her. She squeaked and jumped back.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your daughter is blind," Nightsong sighed, turning towards Skybreeze and Firefang.

"But now she can never be a warrior!" Firefang exclaimed. Skybreeze told the very disappointed Applekit to take Patchkit to the elder's den. She obliged and the two kits trudged off, although Patchkit bumped into one of the other queens so Applekit put her tail around the other kit's shoulder to guide her.

"Maybe she can't be a warrior, but I'm sure she'll make a wonderful medicine cat. She can be a medicine cat, right Nightsong?" she meowed. She looked over to the medicine cat, who nodded.

"I don't want my daughter to be a medicine cat! If she can't be a warrior, then she's not my daughter!" Firefang hissed before padding out of the nursery.

"You don't mean that! Firefang! Firefang?" Skybreeze called after her mate.

* * *

Many moons later, Patchkit, now Patchpool, was the best medicine cat any of the elders could remember. She was fast-working, though she still got all her work done thoroughly, and she was surprisingly good at fighting when the camp was raided by another clan. She didn't panic, no matter what the situation, and got along wonderfully with all of the cats in her clan. Except for Firefang, of course.


End file.
